crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Roku
Roku (年 ''Toshi)'' is a Saiyan married to Emi, they have a daughter named Violet Appearance Roku is 5'9, has messy spiky black hair with fair skin. He has black eyebrows and wears a orange and blue martial artist Gi. Personality Roku is normally relaxed and carefree around his family, but is stern and serious around others and exspecially during battle as well as training. He is a Martial Artist, and often fights in the tournament every year to provide for his family. He loves to train and has been training his daughter, Violet as well. She is the light of Rokus world and he cares very much about her. Roku is always a carefree person but always keeps his Saiyan Pride. A trait that everyone Saiyan holds. Biography Roku was born on his home planet to 2 Saiyans, but they died when Roku was 16, he then met his would be wife, Emi when he was 17, she was working at a ramen shop and they have been together ever since. They have a child named Violet. Roku normally fights in the Cosmic tournament to provide for his family and of course to satisfy his taste for fighting. Roku has won the tournament twice and was runner up 4 times. He has been in the top 5 everytime he has entered. RP Adventures The Legendary Warrior Awoken! During the 75th World Tournament, Roku was watching his daughter fight her first match. Everything was going well until her opponent decided to reveal his dark agenda, his plan to kill all Saiyans and continue with the rest of the Zen System. He proceeded to beat Violet to near death with no mercy until the King tried to send guards to intervene. Only for them to die. After which, the enemy known as Brisk decided to continue beating Violet until Roku dashed out and intervened. As Violet laid in Rokus arms, unconscious. Something in him snapped. He lost control of his anger and grief over not being able to protect his beloved daughter and let loose. In a fit of rage and a deep need to protect not only his daughter, but everyone in the arena, he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Not many words were exchanged and the fight was quick as Brisk was no match for the Super Saiyan. Roku quickly dispatched Brisk and came back to his wife and the King comforting the now concisous Violet. Seeing this calmed Roku down and he was able to competely control his new power. Roku is the first Super Saiyan in over 2,000 years. He has begun further training his daughter to not only master Super Saiyan, but to fully understand how he obtained it and hopefully try and teach his daughter to transform. If not at the very atleast, improve her strength so that she can reach new heights and be able to fight as he does. Roku transforming.jpg Roku Super Saiyan.jpg Forms and Transformation Being a Saiyan, Roku has access to transformations to greatly increase his fighting potential, these are his transformations and forms. Base form This is Roku's baseform, its the form he is always in. In this form his power level is quite constant, since he doesnt have to have a power upkeep. His hair is black and his eyes are black with black eyebrows. His muscle mass is normal sized as well. Super Saiyan The legendary form of Super Saiyan was obtained after seeing his daughter beaten to near death during her first martial arts match. This form drastically changes his appearance and power. He obtains a flame like golden aura, his hair stands up and turns blonde, 2 bangs hang over his eyes and his power and speed increases way beyond what it is in his base form. Great Ape Like any other Saiyan, he is able to transform into a Great Ape. Although he never uses this form. No Saiyan uses it. Moves and Abilities Healing '''- Roku has learned to give people his energy to heal their minor injuries. He can also revive small organisms such as birds, cats, dogs, ect '''Flight - Roku can manipulate his ki to propel him, giving flight capabilites Full Power Energy Wave - A improved version of his simply energy wave, he can bring his hands to his siden palms facing outward and push both hands forward. Creating a stronger, more condensed variant. 'Burst Rush '- A physical move that involves him first elbowing the opponent in the bottom of the jaw, then punching them in the stomach, then he kicks them into the air and kicks them to the ground. Causing them to be stunned with pain on all fours, then he either stays in the air and fires a energy wave, or lands beside them and elbows them in the back of neck until they go into submission. Astroid Smash - Roku kicks the opponent in the chest with both feet, teleports behind them and kicks them into the air then he flies up and double axe hammers them to the ground. He then gets on top of them in a kneeled position and puts his hand over the opponents face and fires a energy beam point blank. Used in dire situations. Mimicry - Able to copy a move after seeing it only once, a very rare ability that not many have. Violet and Roku are the only 2 who have showcased this ability thus far. Soul Punisher - A move he used to defeat Brisk after defending his daughter Violet. Used in his Super Saiyan form, Roku dashes forward and knee's his opponent twice in the chest and flips over their head. He then follows up with a kick to the back of their neck. This both causes the enemy to stumble forward and stuns the enemy. Roku lands a few feet away from the enemy and forms a rainbow colored energy ball in his left hand. He then throws the energy ball and the energy absorbs itself into the enemy. The energy then destabilizes the chi flow of the enemy and causes him to disintergrate and die of their own energy being destabilized. This move is rarely used and is only used when there is no other way to end a fight. This is the most quick and effective way Roku kills his opponent without causing suffering. Saiyan Assault - A melee move that involves Roku dashing for his enemy, at the last minute he disappears and reappears behind them. He then follows up by sweeping kicking them. While the enemy is falling backward he kneels down and raises his leg, kicking the enemy in the back and sending them flying into the air. After which he follows through by flying up above the enemy and using a double axe hammer like attack to knock the enemy back into the ground. Sometimes he will finish the move off with a energy wave but he will normally end the attack after the double axe hammer. Mostly used in his Super Saiyan form to try and end a fight without killing. Gallary Roku transforming.jpg|Roku mid transformation right before he completely unleashed his power Roku Super Saiyan .jpg|Roku after defeating Brisk and coming to terms with his new power Roku Super Saiyan.jpg|Roku powering up right before his assault on Brisk during the 75th World Tournament Roku base form 3.png Roku Super Saiyan.jpg Roku 3.jpg 067e13f780c67fe94e8fc966ad80ca7b.jpg Category:Saiyan Category:Good Category:Male Category:Characters Category:DSM